The purpose of the Statistical and Data Management Core (SDMC) is to provide the technical support necessary to organize and analyze data generated by the other Cores. The SDMC is responsible for all data entry and management of the data from the other Cores in a comprehensive central database and for providing advice in investigators on statistical considerations. Statistical consulting, programming, reporting and analysis are provided for all ADC investigators. The Specific aims are: (1) to enhance the functionality of the existing database and make it available over a central PC network; (2) to incorporate a patient scheduling and tracking system into the centralized database; and (3) to provide ongoing support. The first and most important aim of the SDMC is that of enhancing the existing central data management system and making it available over a central PC network which connects all ADC investigators. This networked system will be accurate, consistent, and available for retrieval and analysis at any time. Hardware, software and services required to support this network need to be purchased; they include a 486 computer used for the file server; 13 Depca boards and their installation; and related networking software. Considerable systems design and database programming support are required. This programming effort will involve modifying existing dBase compatible applications to handle security and multi-user interactions, queries and downloading to PC's. This networked database will be enhanced by moving the data dictionary on-line. Data for each patient will be displayed in grid format; additional data elements (e.g. clinical, peri-mortem, and imaging) will be incorporated; and clinical laboratory data will be acquired with a computer interface rather than by reentering from hard copy. The second aim is to provide a patient scheduling and tracking system and to make it available on the network so that any authorized investigator can review a summary of the patient's past and planned visits and schedule new visits. It will be integrated with the data entry system. The third aim is continued statistical support for planning, analyzing, reporting, and interpreting data along with tabular and graphical display of results. Mr. Risser will support Clinical Core investigators (50% effort) and Dr. Tom Carmody will support investigators from other Cores and new science projects (30% for year 1, 20% for subsequent years).